Music Descends
by Applecake
Summary: Taruto’s the type of music teacher that makes his students suffer! Purin is the layback kind. But when their opposites collide, ugly disagreements developed. Too bad they failed noticing those 'sly' stares by their classes. Purin x Taruto [AU]Chapter 3 UP
1. Entrance

Music Descends

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Chapter one ♪♪♪Entrance

"Kimoto, high C!"

He tapped at his office desk harshly, glaring at the motionless girl in front of him. Kirika Kimoto squeezed her fists, apparently having trouble performing the request.

"T-that w-would be?" she stammered.

Taruto chewed on his upper lip, delaying the urge to toss the nicely stacked book of song sheets residing on his palm to the floor.

"That would be the high C," he croaked dryly, almost too simply.

Beats of sweat slid down the sides of Kimoto's brow as she stood, intuiting her teacher's 'soon to come' eruption. Helpless, yet having no other choice, she lifted her instrument and connected the mouthpiece with her lips. Quivering, she let out an off-pitched blow.

The instant she did so, her instructor unshackled a brave-shattering snarl.

"That's _NOT_ **the high C**!"

She stepped back, alarmed at his outburst.

"It's n-not? S-so u-um . . . this then?" she pointed at another note on her flute.

Taruto imploded from his table, face pale in ferocity.

"Kirika Kimoto, have you been studying and practicing your sheets as ordered? It _was_ assigned as homework you know."

The thirteen year old shifted uncomfortably in her spot before stammering in puny squeaks.

"W-well, I-I did but I'm j-just not the m-music t-type so those things slipped c-c-casually out of my hea—"

"Casual is right!" he bellowed. "_You_ are being casual about homework! I will not permit laziness! Either you come back tomorrow with all those notes memorized and played impeccably, or you will be required to stay after school with me for a month! Think of it as penalty for an incomplete homework assignment! This isn't the first time you've come to my class unprepared, I'm not letting my students off the hook any longer! We have a show to perform soon!"

He turned to face the other members of his music troop.

"And that goes for the rest of you!"

♪♪♪

"Mr. T's at it again!"

Outside, two students were struggling to hear the conversation from the music room. Their backs were bent forward; the sides of their faces smashed flatly against the wall, draining in every word. Their eyes narrowed as the stimulus ticked in. By what they've just lay their ears upon, they knew the teacher was definitely no joker.

"Did you see how he just exploded from his seat?" Yue repeated in disbelief. He pushed himself from the door, peeling his hands with him.

"Yeah, those poor kids . . . it's a miracle they can even manage to breathe under such harsh regulations," Anna whispered, trying to keep her voice level down. She growled silently, quickly straightening her neck. "Remember what Rui told us yesterday about the new melody educator? Well, he wasn't kidding about him being a monster."

"_Just_ a mere monster, you say? That guy's practically a roaring machine! I thought music teachers were supposed to be, like, "delicate"?

"Nah, you can't expect that from an old man," she replied sarcastically.

"Don't you mean **brat**?" the boy pointed out. "He doesn't _look_ that old to me. Plus, I thought Rui said he was eighteen . . . or was it nineteen . . .?"

"Who cares? All we need to know is the way that guy's teaching. It's no picnic." She winced in disgust before commenting sympathetically, "I mean, look at poor Kirika, she's creamed again. Damn it! If only she was assigned to _our_ music class instead, it'd be a hundred times smoother."

"Point taken."

Anna and Yue glanced from _their_ homeroom to Kirika's. A comparison between a haunted mansion and a gingerbread house was made in the split second. They groaned, knowing their friend was, without a doubt, doomed.

"All I've gotta say is, Kirika-chan better get hyped fast or she'll be in for a whole month of "song detention."

"But Anna, we three still got that project we've been dying to complete!" Yue cried a tad too loudly. He appeared to have forgotten he was still out in the open, and needed desperately to talk using as less tone as possible. "This is not fair! I'm not waiting for another full month just to mmmph--" He was cut off by something being punched in his face.

"Pipe down! He'll hear you!" His friend snapped; palm slapped over his mouth. "You scream, and Kirika's not the only one getting punishment. One is enough! We don't need two members jailed!"

Yue glared at Anna through the space provided by her fingers.

Sighing, she peeked through the door once more, eyes attacking vigorously at the evil adult. "Ohhh . . . I just hate that teacher!" she hissed. "He's terrible!"

"MMMMMP!" Yue pleaded. His lungs lacked air.

"If I let you go, will you quit whining?" she asked, joints somewhat undoing. Yue nodded in shrill creaks.

Anna darted her orbs around the hall a few times before fully allowing him freedom. Yue tumbled to the ground.

"Ms. Fon is much nicer than him . . . and much nicer than you too!" he gasped, taking in deep breaths. "What was that, a killer grasp? You could have murdered me!"

Anna frowned.

"We all know Fon is kinder," she said. "I'd switched for Purin Fon anytime, anywhere. However, that's not the point. It's no use bleating when you can actually try to do something of good value."

She stopped and cast a quick glance at her hand.

"Oh, and about that "murdering" thing, do excuse me for being so rough. My hands are just too strong."


	2. Test

Music Descends

**Chapter Two♪♪♪ Test**

"Hmm . . . let's see," Taruto began, pacing on in his spot. All the while, his eyes glowered at a particular thirteen year old, the person he'd been meaning to call since class originated.

When six extra minutes of endless pondering at his memory for reminders of his learner's name passed, he let loose a frustrated sigh of resentment, signaling self-defeat.

"Names . . . names . . ." he muttered mutely under his breath. Strolling over to his personal desk, he reached under a massive pile of office tools and yanked his yearbook out.

For a starter at his career, Taruto still had problems memorizing his student's names. Frequently, he'd catch himself wondering amid thick mists, searching for answers. Sometimes, he managed guessing correctly. But others, he depended directly on his annual. Using random clues to track down the precise terms to call the individuals was after all, quite risky. He had been extremely careful not to allow his studies to hop out of hand. He heard of substitutes who got ridiculed and tricked all because of confusion over names. They would call a student by a title in which didn't belong to them for an entire day and not notice they were being played right during their lessons. Taruto was no sub, but he took the warnings as if he was.

As for beginner teachers, the consequences were identical. Pronouncing a character incorrectly due to absence of accent or unclear enunciation sends their classes in an uproar. Those were accidents Taruto cautiously needed to dodge.

He was a music instructor, not a clown. Handing his students the freedom to poke fun at him was definitely not an option.

"Yes . . . Kazu . . . Kazuki Makino!" He stopped short in the middle of his notebook as he pointed a slender finger at a male seated at the very back. He watched as the boy covered in pale skin raised a timid hand.

"Oh, there you are!" Taruto exclaimed, jotting down in his book; that having evidently be cues on calling on the quiet chosen student more often. "Now then, Makino . . . who invented the first piano?"

The brown headed glanced up soundlessly, attempting to blow a killer glare at him. Kazuki was known as the creepy being in class Two. The words scary, striking, icy, callous, and inhuman fitted perfectly in his category. It'd be peculiar if he'd the least utter a word. Kazuki wasn't one for participating in any activity of the sort. Worst, if he happened to give someone "the eye," whoever wished to talk to him should forget all about it. No one wanted to sign contracts with him. For a boy, he was much too menacing.

As of now, unfortunately, Taruto shot a glare back, piercing through his hardness in one slam.

The scary Makino was defeated today by something far more frightening than himself. A few open-mouthed gasps demonstrated this horrible shock.

Shuddering, the poor guy mumbled, "I-I don't know."

This may have turned out okay-- if Taruto heard him. Only he didn't. Taruto then asked Kazuki to repeat his line again—and again, and again . . . and yet again. He asked him to recap numerous times before he eventually lost his interest, not to mention his patience.

"SPEAK UP!" he shouted.

Young teachers generally made easy going teachers. But in lieu of Taruto, he was distant from kind. He practically offered a whole new impression for the word "beginner."

Giving a brief speech on how nobody should ever go talking akin to the likes of a fish in his sessions, he traveled to another student.

His next target was a girl with long violet locks and green dazzling eyes. She dressed as if she were to attend a wedding after school, or perhaps a high-class party. There were ribbons attached to her curls, a ruby silky sash tied around her waist, an emerald necklace hanging from her neck, and a one-layered lace petticoat flaring out from under her skirt. The over-used of fashion pasted on her former _normal_ school uniform clearly drew she desperately wanted to stand out.

Her type would be considered as rich snob, "all that", plus conceited. For she always stuck her face up proudly while she strut; showing off her outfit as it was any different from what other ladies wore. Her hair smelled strongly of kiwi scent daily. Her footwear remained spotless all year round.

The youngling loved searching for guys to fling her hair upon. Flirting seemed to be a beloved habit of hers including solid hints of showing-off. Stealing boyfriends wasn't a surprise either.

"Su Pirika!"

The bighead stared up blankly, fingers smoothing out unnoticeable wrinkles on her dress' hem.

"Yes?" she asked clearly.

"What was Beethoven well-known for?"

She avoided looking openly into his eyes.

"For his music," she answered without hesitation.

Taruto thought a while. The disappointed look smeared slowly on his face. Everyone scooted back at the image as they searched frantically for cover. Pirika apparently did wrong in her answer. Taruto slapped both palms on his waist.

"That _isn't_ correct!" he squalled. "Anyone care to explain why?"

Smashing his reference book back down, the eighteen year old scowled at his collection, waiting for comments. They just gaped straight at him, frozen like statues.

"BECAUSE you have to go deeper than that!" he yelled. "You all can't simply tell me the obvious, the one thing that pops in your head! Why, if that was the case, everyone would have gotten 100's on their tests no matter the difficulty. You are not to do anything of that sort on my account! It would be calculated as false!"

He reached a hand into his drawer and pulled out a bunch of white sheets.

"I will expect not one, but ALL of you to AVOID doing such a silly thing here!"

He swung his head shakily, not wishing to call on another. Two was enough to determine they were **all** dummies.

"There will be a pop quiz today regarding the most eminent musicians ever existed through-out history. The largest per-portion within the test is in the short essays, where you will have to write in proof and various pieces of information to obtain the complete set of points. The other percent is based on your personal knowledge . . . you all shouldn't have any issues with that."

He walked around a bit.

He shot everyone sharp stares and deliberately slapped the papers onto violin cases like weapons. This increased the children's' tenseness.

"By now, I presumed you must know why I asked those small questions before," he continued, coughing slightly.

"It was to check if you knew anything. And sadly, after all I've heard this morning, I've a strong sensation you DON'T! I thought this was a responsible class! A knowledgeable class! Well, by the looks of it, it's quite a disappointment--due to some people . . . whoever should not be named . . ."

He eyed Kazuki and Pirika.

"HOPEFULLY, it will only BE those two. It'd be better if they were just PRETENDING to be dim. SO I EXPECT YOU ALL TO DO WELL ON THIS EXAM!"

"There will be thirty questions; I highly doubt it'll be much of a difficulty. . . IF you are a smart class and do it the way YOU ARE TOLD! Just to let you all on a little hint, it **will** be counted towards your grade and you **will** be penalized if you get below a seventy five! AHEM! I do not make my quizzes easy, as you all **should** have perused everything I've taught for the week. I no longer give out second chances. (He never did as far as his students could recall) Do I make myself CLEAR?"

The mob of children gaped straight at him, all heavy with tension. Each one was seated tightly against their seats, teeth quaking between frozen lips.

Nobody dare to perform a single movement . . .

Almost . . .

There _were_ a few stiff nods here and there, resulting of politeness, or avoidance of receiving further lecturing.

Squinting at a few on the first rows of the seat measures, Taruto made out the children's hands gripped firmly under the metal supports of their stools, sweating.

"Let's try that again," he commanded, elevating the quizzes high in the air. "Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"U-um . . . yes . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"O-o-okay . . ."

"Y-ye—"

"**GOOD!"** He boomed. "All books and backpacks on the floor, anyone caught cheating or socializing during the exam will suffer the consequences. Of course . . . we all know what those consequences are, do we?"

A handful of murmurs responded hither and thither in minor tweets.

"YES, you will receive lunch detention and a big, fat, zero!" Taruto yelled, ignoring his students' mice-size voices. "This is my way of routine and I will never change it!".

**

* * *

**

**Apple: **Many thanks to: **RenAndKishu, ****Mew Frost, ****MewMidnight, ****Kamyra, ****animegoddess12345, ****Young Wizard Link, ****Sohma Ritsu, ****Mew-Sahara **for the comments. And thank-you everyone else for reading! Next chaper we'll take a look at the other main teacher. What subjects she teaches, however, has not yet been decided.


	3. Stories

Music Descends

**Chapter three ♪♪♪ Stories**

Purin dashed into her homeroom in haste, her golden blond hair billowing behind her like lingering threads. The heavy door expressed an unholy slam as the young adult briskly took her position at the main desk. She panted dangerously as she dropped her work materials to her left and slumped down on her chair alongside a weak moan. At long last, the scattered tones of self-practicing from her fellow class came to a rest. Their sources' eyes struck directly to the front.

There were some blinks.

Purin gasped brutally, half wheezing.

"H-hello, everyone, sorry to have kept you waiting!" she uttered. "My bicycle broke down right in the middle of my trip."

Her students stole brief glances amongst one another in curiosity. A few whispered softly in private. They then attentively laid their musical instruments down on their laps, yanking their attention frontward.

Purin exhaled gratefully, absorbing fresh air for the vacant areas of her lungs. She organized her items, setting up today's lesson plans in the process.

"Okay class, why don't we begin today with a warm-up?" she offered. "We haven't done a warm-up in ages. I'm all up for suggestions!"

The students gaped a tad longer, not registering. Something obviously sucked their animation out. Purin twisted her face into a few expressions of puzzlement before reiterating, "So . . . any suggestions?"

This time, someone vitally responded, to her delight and relief.

A girl with shoulder length dark brunette hair shot her hand up. Following that, a great few others did the same. Purin couldn't help but smiled at the recollecting liveliness of her ever energetic troop. They were always up for grabs when circling in conversation mode. Only sometimes did a minor "push" or some repeating was required to have them back from their once-in-a-while daydreaming worlds. Other than that, they were good. Generally, there was no need for nervousness of what'd happen if nobody answered to her inquiry. There rarely arrived times when not a single student participated in her discussion.

"Yes, Ms. Shinozuka?" she said, writing down the basic set of music notes up on the chalkboard in a line.

The young lass thought a moment before holding her second finger up as to declare her sudden encounter.

"What about "Beautiful Goodbye"? We haven't recited that one for days now," she interrogated.

Purin placed the chalk back against the wall.

"Hmm . . . interesting, from **Amanda Marshall**, is it not? A wonderful choice!" she supplied, granting the request. "What a considerate idea! You know, I've been meaning to advise it anyhow but it appears you've beat me to it. We'll play a short version of her piece." She searched through a brown file that held all her printed lyrics, attempting to come across what she was looking for swiftly. "So what do you all sa--" she halted when catching sight of an eager hand waving vigorously in the third row.

"Oh . . . yes, Mr. Nakamaru?" she questioned. The female instructor put aside several books before adding, "Could it be you have a different appeal?"

Kyo Nakamaru shook his head. "No ma'am . . . but I'd like to ask what happened while you were headed to school. I'm quite interested in what occurred during the outing. I never knew you rode a bike. Can you please explain?" he said, a tone of plead in his throat.

Purin stopped, opened her mouth to speak when another one of her pupils barged in.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Fon, we loved hearing your interesting stories!" Tomo Narumi affirmed. "It's fun listening to tales like yours! Every one of them was good!"

"Right on! Can you tell us, please? It'll only take a moment!" Yuna Honda exclaimed. "You always tell us stories based on your experiences".

Before long, the whole team's motive was laid on voicing repetitive begs based on the solo request.

Purin laughed. "All right, all right!" she held up two hands to sooth the voices into silence. "I'll tell you guys about it. Just settle down! It isn't good for you all to start screaming as one. Not only does it increase the risk of having the principal come in, but it also causes damage to your throats."

Everyone sat back calmly and grinned.

"So I was running late from school once again you see," Purin began. "I know I never _was_ a very punctual person, but this time, I had stepped off the mark. If I couldn't get to school, I'd be in a real jam. And it was all thanks to my phone call last night from Heicha, my younger sister, might I add. She kept me up for the longest time. We were chatting thousands of hours away about some guy she met. It's no wonder I awoke belatedly to my alarm clock. I have to say, I was jumping all over the place as I headed out the door. Luckily I had a bike with me, due to the fact that I needed a transportation device to help me run my daily errands. Anyways, like any typical day, I got on my bicycle, packed my purse, and aimed for my desired goal."

She twitched slightly, pondering furthermore for details.

"Unfortunately I didn't realize my wheels were in danger of flattening—or rather . . . I _failed_ to notice. My bike had never been broken formerly, never. I've had it for years. Of course I would never have guessed its choice to break down would be today of all days. Therefore, with my bad luck trailing behind me, I was one third of the way to my destination when the wheels . . . the wheels suddenly . . . well, went ballistic. I was all, "How terribly, enormously, unreasonably, outrageously horrible! The principal would NEVER cut me any slack for this one! And he won't. I've been late far too much the _prior_ year, leading to the fact that gaining forgiveness would be impossible _this_ semester."

A few kids giggled cheerfully at the explanation.

Deciding to drive the deeper facts off, Purin cut the tale short.

"In the end I ended up running here; which, to my pleasure WORKED!" she concluded proudly.

Everybody laughed. One boy asked how that was possible with her elderly age.

"I'm not that old!" Purin exclaimed, falsely pouting at the student's poking remark. "I'm very athletic, mind you!"

More mirth.

Comments of "Good story" or "Neat" washed the classroom galore. Purin couldn't resist but chuckled. It took that much entertainment to drag them all out of glooming mode.

"Okay, then! Now that that's out of the way, shall we get on with our schedule?" she offered, nosing some music sheets from her yellow binder.

"Yes, Ms. Fon," the team chorused.

"Wonderful! On with 'Beautiful Goodbye'! Everybody by their pianos," she cheeped.

Not one student disobeyed. Quick and slick as ice, the group proceeded on with the directions. Before a single second surpassed, each person was already standing in front of a piano, hands placed gently on the keys, ready to begin limbering up.

"Okay, you guys ready?" she asked, stapling the large song page on the board for the children's viewing. "Remember, if by any chance you happened to stumble across a mistake, don't stop. Continue on with what you can."

"Yes, Ms. Fon," a fair number replied.

"YAY! Okay, let us begin!" she chirped lively, not to point out child-likely.

She took her position by her chair, leaning against its left side and striking her awareness on the incoming tunes.

"And on one, two, ready, go!"

Melodies fought the empty air instantly, filling the atmosphere with beautiful emotional tunes. Notes traveled along the walls in high and low, sprinkling a sweet scent for all. The wave of stretching music splashed through everyone's ears like soothing fog. On and on, high and low, sad and happy, the stream washed. It was truly a wonderful feel as the players picked up their paces.

The sorrowful, slow, calm beats soared above the ceiling, bouncing softly onto objects nearby. Speed and power easily accelerated and decelerated through-out the moving piece. The grey music was touching.

Purin shook her head to the tempo, soundlessly marveling at the comforting noise created by her hard working team.

A few miscalculations could be visible to her ears; most of which was most likely caused by slippery fingers or perhaps having received the incorrect notations from their memories. They were incredibly noticeable, yet Purin said nothing in advance,

The sounds sustained their running. The moods changed vividly as they did so.

Bereavement, exhilaration,

Tragedy, revulsion,

Misfortune, joy,

When the composition was eventually done with, she broke off in a single applaud.

"Wonderful, wonderful, that was _great_, everybody!" she squealed, dismissing their weak spots tolerantly. "Wow! I can't believe how much you've all learned in just about three weeks! Why, I am utterly stunned!"

As a teacher, Purin preferred working at the pace her students went. She never overlooked inner potential. She believed strictly that success could not be frequent if mistakes didn't come up. Aside from_ telling_ her learners their errors like any other tutor would have done, her style was to _ask_ them. If what they played wasn't perfect or far from commendable, she'd simply tell them to regurgitate. And because of this patience, Purin earned the reputation for being the most understanding educators in the entire junior high. Kids old and young loved talking with her when they were dampened with tough circumstances. Sometimes, they even preferred her assistance more than the regular counselor on the fourth floor.

"Okay, what should we do next?" she interacted.

The rest of the remaining period passed along quickly. After overcoming numerous practices, trying three new songs, earning an educated talk about the instrument known as the "Ocarina", the full routine was over.

Purin received an overwhelming amount of resisting faces as they slowly exited her room. It appeared that nobody wished to leave just yet.

Several complained about their second period classes and pleaded to stay with Purin's for another full period.

Purin, of course, simply chuckled. She glanced at the wooden clock to the south as the last student exited the room.

She squinted slightly, noticing she had apparently let her students off seven minutes early. She wrinkled her eyebrows regrettably discovering this impractical and uncalled for mistake.

She could only hope the students didn't mind terribly on waiting in front of their classroom doors a while.

"Oh, well, seven minutes isn't too much," she murmured. "Walking up the steps probably soaks up at least five. Besides, I'll have the clock to blame."

She strolled over to the blackboard and began lowering the materials she had put up earlier during the lesson to her individual keyboard case. She then cleaned the rest of her music pages up and fished out new ones for later.

She cycled around to match the facade of her empty classroom, all set for her next group of pupils. She scanned the room half-heartedly, checking for any signs of leftover work.

There were none.

The sets of girls and boys were so responsible these days, just as she anticipated from the beginning.

Most teachers ended up screaming for stillness, or whining of the painful clean-ups they had to do after their classes due to abnormal behavior. At certain times, it was a wonder to all how Purin gained her peace.

Her mouth formed a minor smile, awakening herself for the task that laid five minutes ahead.

However, now that she opened her eyelids fully, there WAS something that caught her eye. The moment she caught sight of it, she wondered miserably how she couldn't distinguished it earlier, as it was so obvious and **right** there.

"Anna, Yue?" she said confusedly, mentally scolding herself for being so absent minded as to miss two **human beings** who hadn't departed with the remainder of the class. "I thought you already left."

Anna and Yue stared. They both had their backpacks on, signaling to Purin bluntly that they couldn't possibly be running late.

"I'm sorry; did I shut the door before you two got a chance to exit?" she asked, feeling an abrupt rash of discomfort rush through her head.

It was Anna who stifled the response.

"Uh, no . . . We wanted to talk to you about something in addition," she mumbled, shooting Yue an influential, "let's tell her", glance.

* * *

**Apple:** Okay! Done with chapter three. That was difficult to write. It took alot of time. 

Thanks to: **Clover of Damnation, Mew-Sahara, RenAndKishu, Young Wizard Link, Kamyra, animegoddess12345, Rae-Anime-Neko, Samko, AnimeMew,** for the comments as it helped me get back on writing. I'll make sure to return the deed if you have stories of your own or for when your stories slash chapters are finally out.


End file.
